Homo Nox Homo Lumus
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: James quiere a sus abuelos, desde que los perdió siempre procura visitar sus tumbas en Godric's Hollow pero una nueva amenaza pende sobre la cabeza de todos y Harry cuida fieramente que sus hijos se mantengan a Pero hoy ha hecho una excepción, James vuelve al cementerio de Godric's Hollow con un ¿Será la amenaza real?


Este fic participa del reto "Cuéntame una historia de terror" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

El relato que leerán a continuación forma parte de la línea temporal iniciada en La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Noche estival, de cálida brisa y luz tenue. La luna estaba en proceso decreciente y apenas alumbraba con su plateado resplandor. Unas pocas nubes se formaban en el horizonte amenazando con cubrir la poca claridad reinante. El suelo esta embarrado, apenas ha terminado de llover, una lluvia que ha durado dos semanas. Los cipreses brillan como árboles de navidad gracias a las miles de gotas de lluvia que cuelgan ingrávidas de sus hojas.

Las tumbas de tonos grises resplandecen por la humedad, parece que el mármol haya sido pulido hasta el extremo. La hojarasca húmeda apenas crujía con el peso de los pasos de un muchacho envejecido por los acontecimientos que escapan a su control. James hace su visita a Godric's Hollow por primera vez desde el levantamiento. Esta totalmente agotado pero se prometió a si mismo visitarlos al menos una vez al año.

Había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para que sus padres le permitieran salir de casa y aun así a la entrada del cementerio aguardaba un seudo-guardián, más silencioso que la propia muerte. No le conocía y él tampoco hizo amago de querer enmendar eso así que James entró al cementerio sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria. Si no fuera por las circunstancias, James habría disfrutado de la belleza natural de aquel lugar.

La lluvia había convertido todo el cementerio en un cielo de estrellas plateadas y el olor a hierba mojada era tranquilizador y reconfortante. Casi podía sentirse delante de un buen fuego con una taza de té. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar del aroma terrenal de la naturaleza. Un chillido agudo le sacudió los tímpanos con violencia. Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se llevaba instintivamente la mano a la varita. Un murciélago sobrevoló su cabeza furioso y se escondió en el campanario cercano.

James rió ante su reacción, estaba paranoico. Culpa de su padre y sus tíos, demasiadas historias antes de dormir sobre su tiempo de estudiante. Siguió avanzando por el cementerio examinando los nombres. Se acercó a la tumba de los Dumbledore y deposito un lirio tal y como hacía siempre, por respeto a aquella familia tan importante para sus padres.

La tumba de sus abuelos estaba tal y como la recordaba, el hechizo anti-suciedad que había aplicado seguía activo. Aun así algunas hojas se habían pegado a las letras. James se inclino para limpiar la lapida y depositó el ramo de rosas. Luego se alejo unos pasos para comprobar que estuviera todo perfecto. Ni una mancha que emborronase los nombres de James y Lily Potter. James sonrió con nostalgia recordando sus primeras visitas a aquel lugar.

Protesto hasta desgañitarse para no tener que ir y al final del día acabo protestando porque no quería marcharse. Por alguna razón estar en presencia de su abuelo, la persona por la que llevaba el nombre de James, le daba energía. En cuanto fue lo suficientemente mayor siempre que podía pasaba a ver a sus abuelos, en especial a su abuelo James. El tiempo acabo haciendo que James adoptase la misma costumbre que Teddy y hablaba con ellos.

— Hola, abuelos. Siento no haber venido con la frecuencia que me gustaría. Están pasando cosas malas de nuevo. Os echo de menos. Aun recuerdo cuando me cogíais en brazos y me lanzabais al aire. — La sonrisa de James empezó a disiparse. — Os marchasteis demasiado pronto. No es justo. Vosotros ya luchasteis en una guerra, no merecíais ser víctimas de otra.

— La vida no es justa, James. — Dijo una voz familiar y cansada. James se cayó al suelo cuando vio la figura plateada de su abuelo atravesar la lapida y sentarse sobre ella.

— ¿Abuelo? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— O James, según veas. — Contestó risueño.

— No deberías estar…

— Muerto. Lo sé. No preguntes no tengo ni idea de que hago aquí.

— Quizás si pueda preguntar. Al fin y al cabo yo conozco la respuesta. — Dijo una segunda voz tras ellos. James sintió escalofríos al reconocerla. Apenas era un niño cuando la escucho por primera vez y se había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente. Se giró lentamente en el suelo y allí la vio sobre un sepulcro como si fuera un gigantesco cuervo. Elizabeth Black la miraba con sus ojos azules como el hielo. Su pelo de un color rojo intenso se mecía al viento como si fuera un ente vivo y pensante. James sintió que aquel cabello quería atraparle, era una sensación extraña y agobiante. Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro pétreo de Elizabeth mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos que brillaban con la frialdad de un puñal de plata. Ataviada con un corsé rojo oscuro y una túnica escarlata y negra daba la sensación de estar en presencia de un ángel exterminador. Elizabeth dio un paso en el vacío y cayó grácilmente al suelo como si flotara. Habría sido una imagen poética de gran belleza pero el aura que la envolvía solo hacía más escalofriante cada mínimo movimiento o gesto que realizaba. — Sabes James, el vivo, eres muy difícil de encontrar. Jamás había sufrido tantos dolores de cabeza con una de mis victimas. Pero el destino suele jugar de formas incomprensibles e incluso con cierta mofa. Te he encontrado en un cementerio, admite que la ironía es palpable. Y me ahorra un viaje para meterte en una zanja. — Hablaba sin prestar atención a nadie, como si el resto de seres a su alrededor no tuvieran ninguna clase de importancia. Se acerco al joven James y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mirando de vez en cuando a la figura translucida de James que parecía desintegrarse poco a poco. —Aquí el amigo de humo no es más que una imagen reflejada de un antiguo hechizo. Soy una sentimental y tuve que atacarle con un maleficio complejo. Una de las consecuencias es la proyección de parte de su alma cuando me acerco a su cuerpo. Ahora que tienes tu respuesta, te agradecería mucho que te estés quieto y me dejes matarte. Ya sabes cosas de villanos.

— Cada día eres más cliché, Liz. — Dijo una voz oculta en las sombras. Ambos miraron en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y unos ojos rojos refulgieron entre los arboles antes de aparecer una armadura negro azabache. James reconoció a su guardián. — ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Bigote y sombrero de copa?

— ¡Oh! ¡Ripper! Cuanto tiempo sin probar tu sangre. — Exclamó entusiasmada Elizabeth mientras se relamía mostrando sus colmillos. La armadura silbó y una hoja de color plateado surgió del brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo se abría creando un escudo.

— Aun no, querida. ¿James? — Inquirió dirigiéndose al joven. Le miró y los ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada a través del casco. — Largó. ¡Ya!

James no necesitó una segunda orden. Era testarudo pero sabía cuando debía correr para luchar otro día. Sacudió la cabeza a modo de despedida de su abuelo prácticamente invisible. Saltó por encima de la tumba y se interno en el cementerio para salir por la Iglesia. Elizabeth le miró aburrida y hastiada. Silbó con fuerza y luego se concentró en aquella figura intimidante que la apuntaba con una espada.

— Siempre interponiéndote entre la diversión y yo. No podías simplemente morirte alguna vez. Voy a acabar cansándome de nuestros encuentros. Más si tengo que aguantar al aburrido. Al menos Ripper sabe divertirse. — Bufó Elizabeth sacando un estilete de entre los pliegues de la túnica. — Vamos Eirian, déjale salir y te matare rápido. Lo prometo.

— Me encomendaron defenderlo, no pienso dejarte asesinarlo. Sería inapropiado para mi imagen de guardaespaldas. — Dijo Eirian haciendo caso omiso a la última parte de Elizabeth.

— Te alegrara saber que ahora no voy a matarlo. Aunque supongo que lo que he lanzado contra él será mucho más doloroso. Todo tiene su punto malo. — Explicó Elizabeth sonriendo con malicia antes de lanzarse con una estocada.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

James escuchaba a lo lejos el replicar del metal contra metal, pero había algo que le preocupaba aun más que el duelo entre su guardián y su asesina. Ojos amarillos entre los árboles, acechantes. Los había visto apenas llevaba un par de metros recorridos. Los vio en la lejanía, tapados por tumbas y mausoleos. Ahora apenas veinte metros lo separaban de esos ojos que deambulaban a su alrededor. Y figuras, negro sobre negro, se entretejían en la foresta del cementerio.

Dos puntos blancos brillaron delante de él, apenas cien metros por delante. Se detuvo en seco, podía ser un simple brillo pero su instinto le decía que no se acercase y siempre había acertado. Un rápido vistazo y sus reflejos de cazador le llevaron a la izquierda donde no había ojos ni luces. Algo crujió a su derecha, giró a la izquierda, un susurró delante y dio media vuelta. Un susurro a su izquierda y fue en dirección contraria. Le estaban guiando. Una trampa. Sacó la varita. Un rápido movimiento. Una explosión de luz cubrió sus movimientos.

Se lanzó de lleno a un mausoleo que permanecía abierto y pateo la puerta para cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó contra aquella pesada hoja de madera. Esperaba que resistiera en caso de que le encontraran. Pego la oreja y aguantó la respiración tratando de discernir algo entre el silencio. El chasquido de ramas y hojas al otro lado de la puerta se intensificó. Por encima se escuchaba algo aspirando aire, parecía que olisqueaban el aire tratando de encontrarle. Se sentía como un zorro durante la caza del zorro.

Un gruñido bajo, casi imperceptible, tanto que James se preguntó si lo había oído, y la puerta se movió ligeramente. James se dio cuenta que había un hueco que podían empujar pero ya era tarde para cerrarlo. Apoyo sus piernas en la pared más cercana y se preparo para cerrar de golpe si hacía falta. Una rendija de luz plateada surgió del marco a medida que la puerta se abría lentamente.

Sombras esquivas bailaban con aquella débil luz plateada. Entonces, un metro por encima de su cabeza, James vio cuatro garras negras entornarse en la madera y un hocico gris y peludo oliendo el aire rancio de la cripta. Se contrajo en una expresión de ira y una hilera de colmillos como cuchillas aparecieron de forma amenazante bajo el labio de aquel animal. Entreabrió las mandíbulas y gruñó. Trataba de hacer salir a James a base de miedo. El joven apretó la varita y cogió fuerzas para cerrar de golpe y hacerle todo el daño posible a aquella bestia.

Las garras dejaron una muesca en la madera que se quejó por el trato recibido. El hocico lentamente desapareció y el sonido de pasos se alejó. James cerró la puerta en silencio y durante los siguientes minutos no paró de temblar. Era incapaz de controlarse, se mordía la mano para no reír mientras su rostro se empapaba en lágrimas. Su cerebro era incapaz de dar una respuesta emocional clara y enviaba mensajes contradictorios a un cuerpo maltratado ya por la tensión y el terror.

Pasados cinco minutos, aun llorando, se levantó y entornó la puerta para mirar al exterior, no veía nada. Estuvo un minuto entero examinando el cementerio y su ruta de huida antes de abrir la puerta y correr acuclillado. La iglesia ahora le parecía el lugar más lejano de la Tierra. Y entre ella y él había un abismo como en la antigüedad, lleno de viejos temores resurgidos de la más tenebrosa pesadilla.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Las chispas explotaron como fuegos artificiales cuando los filos chocaron por vigésima vez. Dos miradas sobrehumanas se encontraron y lanzaron las mismas chispas. Puro odio mezclado con algo mucho más peligroso. Elizabeth y Eirian luchaban sin tregua. La fuerza bruta de él era contrarrestada por la agilidad y velocidad de ella con un simple estilete que debería haberse roto con el primer impacto.

— Déjale salir, cariño. Lo estas deseando. — Espetó divertida Elizabeth clavando su estilete entre las junturas de la armadura. Un chorro de sangre le salpico la cara y un aullido de dolor fluyó como música en sus oídos. Se relamió la sangre de su adversario mientras esquivaba sin problema el placaje de Eirian.

— Me basto yo solo para acabar contigo, Liz. — Rugió Eirian bloqueando con el escudo un nuevo ataque y pateando el vientre de Elizabeth. La joven salió despedida contra una estatua que se hizo añicos en el impacto. Elizabeth surgió de entre el polvo y los escombros como si hubiera tropezado con una simple piedra.

— No lo dudo, pero quiero divertirme. — Rió Elizabeth lanzando tres puñales al pecho de Eirian. Rebotaron y cayeron al suelo pero un cuarto acertó en la juntura del cuello bloqueándolo. No podía mover el cuello ni el hombro derecho.

— Cómprate un perro. — Gruñó arrancándose el puñal y golpeando la juntura para que volviera a funcionar. En sus intentos por arreglar su falla estratégica fue levantado en vilo por Elizabeth y lanzado sin contemplación contra un grupo de lapidas antiguas y pesadas.

— Ya tengo unos cuantos. Es gracioso que los menciones, son los que están cazando a tu protegido. Junto a algo mucho más divertido.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

El portón de cuatro metros de alto se cerró con gran estrépito. James jadeaba apoyando la cabeza en el marco de piedra de la iglesia. Estaba a salvo de momento. Pero no podía detenerse, debía seguir moviéndose. Un ruido increíblemente agudo hizo que se tapase los oídos. Entrecerró los ojos del dolor y entonces lo vio. Un rostro cadavérico, ojos hundidos de un blanco reflectante, dientes largos y puntiagudos, pelo ralo hasta el punto de la calvicie, orejas alargadas y unas uñas más semejantes a garras.

Escondido tras las vidrieras arañaba el cristal, jugaba con James pues sabía que estaba allí. No le veía pero podía sentirle y James lo sabía. Se sintió observado. La gran bóveda de la iglesia ya no le parecía un lugar tan protegido. Cientos de vidrieras de majestuosos colores decoraban prácticamente la totalidad de las paredes y el techo abovedado. Era más un escaparate de comida rápida que un refugió. James trabó la puerta más por falsa sensación de seguridad que por alguna razón lógica.

Se agachó intentando permanecer oculto a aquellos ojos sin vida, que escrutaban el espacio vacío y oscuro. Tropezó varias veces con los bancos provocándose sustos de muerte. Cada vez que su pie tocaba la pata de un banco, su mano rozaba la frialdad de la piedra o su espalda se clavaba en alguna esquina, sentía su sangre asaltar sus piernas y llevarle al borde del desmayo.

El sonido agudo de las uñas arañando el cristal se intensifico cuando más seres comenzaron a agolparse alrededor de la iglesia. James no los veía no quería verlos pero sentía miles de ojos blancos atravesándole como si no fuera más que simple comida. James se escondió en el confesionario en el mismo instante en el que todas las ventanas reventaban. Un quejido lastimero inundo la iglesia con sus ecos y reverberaciones.

El crujir del cristal bajo miles de pies desnudos se escuchaba grotesco, pero por alguna razón no se emitió sonido alguno de dolor, como si aquellos seres no sintieran nada. James sabía en lo más hondo de su ser que si sentían. Sentían hambre, lo notaba en el ambiente cargado. Se había escondido en un lugar demasiado vulnerable, apenas una fina chapa de madera le separaba del exterior y esta se encontraba agujereada en el centro.

El sonido de garras repiqueteando en el suelo de piedra, le hizo consciente de que no solo esos seres humanoides le buscaban. Recordó los ojos amarillos, el hocico alargado y peludo y las garras negras. Su varita temblaba, no sabía a causa de su pulso o de la propia agitación de la varita. De nuevo el sonido de algo olisqueando el aire. James casi podía ver a esa gigantesca criatura alzando el morro y aspirando su aroma. Determinando donde se encontraba. Un sudor frío le bajo por la frente cegándole. Se frotó con la camisa tratando de serenarse.

Una sombra bajo la puerta del confesionario. James se mordió la mano para no emitir sonido alguno mientras lentamente subía sus pies al asiento para que no pudiera verse nada por debajo de la cortina. ¿Por qué no podía haber una puerta? Se sentía más seguro con una puerta a pesar de servir casi igual de bien para protegerle que aquella cortina. La sombra siguió su camino adentrándose más en la iglesia y James pudo ver la gigantesca figura de un licántropo alejándose de él. Se inclinó para ver mejor a través de los agujeros de la madera.

Tal como había imaginado, el lobo alzaba la cabeza y aspiraba profundamente y expiraba rápidamente. Luego se agachaba y olisqueaba el suelo. James rezó por que siguiera alejándose pero aquella bestia peluda se giro en redondo y miró fijamente a James. Mostró los colmillos pero no le había descubierto. Sabía que estaba en esa dirección pero aun no sabía donde se escondía.

En ese momento un ojo blanco apareció en los agujeros del confesionario, mirando a los ojos a James que sintió como su sangre se helaba y dejaban de responderle todos los músculos. Notó el cálido y húmedo tacto entre sus piernas. La vergüenza no le asaltó, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que su cuerpo hacia. Nada podía hacer, aunque pudiera enfrentarse a uno, quedaban decenas, los oía arrastrarse a su alrededor.

Un quejido doloroso le devolvió a la realidad, provenía de aquel ojo blanco lechoso. Una mano huesuda, armada con cinco uñas afiladas, rompió la madera tratando de agarrarle. James gritó de dolor cuando arrancaron tela, piel, musculo y dejaron el hueso de su brazo al descubierto. Vio incrédulo como aquella mano salía disparada hacia afuera y aquel rostro putrefacto y cadavérico se relamía en la sangre que goteaba de su mano. El sonido de succión que hizo para limpiar de sangre su mano fue vomitivo.

La criatura se miró el brazo completamente limpio y luego a James con codicia. Le examinaba la herida. Abrió la boca hasta el punto de desencajársela y emitió un chillido que James sintió como sus tímpanos estaban a punto de desgarrarse. Se lanzó como una fuerza de la naturaleza contra el confesionario y lo rompió en mil pedazos arrastrando a James fuera de él. El joven se encontró tirado en el suelo, rodeado de aquellos seres vampíricos. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas, esperando que fuera rápido.

— Chaval. Cuando te dije que corrieras, me refería a correr para salvarte, no para tirarte a la boca de Edward. — Masculló una voz que atrajo la atención de los vampiros.

James vio a su guardián cargando con el cuerpo sin vida del licántropo. Su casco había desaparecido y su rostro blanco y su pelo rubio estaba cubierto de arañazos y sangre reseca. Eirian soltó al licántropo que cayó pesadamente a sus pies. Los vampiros retrocedieron un paso cuando Eirian se acercó. La espada con la que había combatido estaba partida por la mitad y su brazo derecho estaba desnudo, desprovisto de cualquier protección.

— Ahora, los blanquitos, tenéis dos opciones. Os largáis antes de que reconsidere repintar toda esta capilla con vosotros o volvéis a Liz convertidos en latas de conservas. — Sus ojos refulgieron en un rojo tan intenso que parecía brillar como una brasa. Los vampiros se lanzaron contra él con un gañido lastimero. Una bola de fuego cubrió toda la capilla, James se arrastró intentando huir pero una burbuja plateada le cubrió antes de que las llamas le alcanzasen. El calor era insoportable pero apenas duro un minuto antes de desvanecerse y la oscuridad volvió a reinar. Eirian estaba delante de James con una sonrisa siniestra, tras él una montaña de cenizas. — Si algo nos enseño Crepúsculo, y no lo hizo, fue que el fuego es tu mejor amigo. Vayámonos antes de que esa loca nos mande alguna Banshee o un hada o cualquier estupidez que se le ocurra.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó James mientras Eirian le curaba rápidamente la herida del brazo antes de irse. Los ojos rojos de Eirian bajaron de intensidad y le observaron durante un minuto.

—La guerra. Eso ha pasado. Acaba de estallar la guerra, muchacho.


End file.
